1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cargo restrainer intended to secure a variety of articles during transportation. More specifically, the present invention provides a convenient restrainer, which may be positioned in various locations within a vehicle, that prevents articles, parcels and so forth from slipping or being dislodged during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common dilemma experienced by the drivers of automobiles are the problems associated with the transport of various articles and parcels. Typically, these objects become dislodged during portage, and the contents normally spill into the vehicle's compartment. Fragile items such as glass, plastic and so forth occasionally break or crack, causing the stored fluids to leak. As a result, drivers frequently resort to various, oftentimes futile, methods of providing support to ensure said articles and packages are secure during transport. In no instance is this problem more acute than during trips to and from department stores and supermarkets, where packages of goods and valuables often overturn during the journey. Displaced articles can also be a danger to drivers, as well as an inconvenience, where displaced articles roll under the gas pedal or brake. The present invention ensures a measure of relief for frustrated drivers by providing a portable restraining means which can safely secure a variety of articles and packages. When not in use, the device collapses readily to be conveniently stored behind the seat of pick-up trucks, under the seats of vans and sport vehicles or in the trunk or designated storage area of other types of vehicles. For use, it opens easily into a large, stable restraining fence which rests on the floor of the vehicle wherever desired.
Numerous innovations for an vehicle cargo restrainer have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348 to Dottor et al. discloses an automobile contained grocery bag holder that provides a storage means in the trunk of a vehicle. A plurality of storage compartments are secured to a solid base intended to prevent the escape of liquids. The device includes attachment meas that enable the device to be secured to the floor of the trunk of the vehicle. This patent differs from the present invention because the vehicle cargo restrainer provides at least two handles, one on either side of the device, which allow the same to be repositioned to various locations within the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle cargo restrainer provides a flexible base for more cumbersome objects, this feature is not disclosed in the present patent. In addition, the vehicle cargo restrainer provides an open storage facility, allowing for the placement of larger objects, whereas the present invention comprises smaller, individual compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,906 to Levin et al. provides a foldable organizer located in the automobile's trunk which includes a plurality of compartments for storage purposes. This patent differs from the present invention because two handles for carrying purposes is not disclosed. Further, a the present invention comprises a generally open storage basin, allowing for the storage a large articles. This feature is not disclosed in the present patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,189 to Thomson provides a support means for grocery bags. The device comprises two intersecting panel members that form four chambers within which said bags are secured. This patent differs from the present invention because the vehicle cargo restrainer comprises a generally rectangular storage means having four walls and a base. This features are not disclosed in the present patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,116 to Kristinsson et al. provides a collapsible rack assembly intended to secure packages and other parcels. This patent differs from the present invention because a generally rectangular storage means comprising four adjustable walls and a flexible base is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,554 to Swincicki discloses a container intended for the storage of produce and other goods. The present invention provides an open, generally rectangular storage basin with a flexible base. These features are not disclosed in the present patent.
Numerous innovations for an vehicle cargo restrainer have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.